


Little Soldier

by orphan_account



Series: Hospital AU [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Terminal Illness, M/M, Rare sickness, Rimming, Sick Character, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little snapshots of Paul and John's lives and first meeting.Prequel of 'Only Human' :)
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Hospital AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Little Soldier

Paul McCartney excitedly followed his mom into the hospital she worked at, looking around with curios filled eyes.

"Okay, love, you can stay here and play while I start my turn, okay?" she gently said, kissing his head.

The kid nodded, before starting playing by himself, still under the watchful eye of Mary.

Suddenly, the child got tired.

Not knowing where to go, he entered the first bedroom with an open door and crawled into the empty bed, falling asleep tightly holding his toys.

Some hours later, Paul woke up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

His big eyes posed onto the boy laying on the other bed, still asleep.

Suddenly, the young boy's eyes opened and he blinked wearily.

"Hi!" cheered Paul, happy to finally see someone his age.

"Hi?" quietly said the boy, furrowing his brows slightly. When he fell asleep, he was sure to be the only occupant of the room, so who was that kid?

"My name is Paul, what's yours?" he politely asked, posing down his toys so that he could look in the other's eyes.

"I'm John" he answered, smiling a bit.

He was hooked on numerous machines, an IV dripping slowly into his small arm. He was wearing an hospital gown and his hair was shaved to the side and longer on top, a beautiful auburn colour and slightly curly.

His eyes were big and slightly almond shaped, showing curiosity.

"Do you want to play with me?" asked Paul, holding up his toys, looking hopingly at John.

John smiled slightly again, "Yeah…but I can't get up on my own…" he said, lowering his eyes down, a slight blush on his cheek.

Paul nodded understandingly, before getting up and climbing onto John's bed, careful to not step onto the boy's legs.

He then handed him a plastic yellow submarine.

"Look, I'm a big blue meanie! And I'm here to steal all your biscuits!" giggled Paul, hitting John's submarine with his stuffed toy.

John giggled, hitting Paul back, "I won't let you! A yellow submarine full of heroes!"

And the two started a battle full of laughter and fantasy.

It was like that when Mary and her friend Mimi entered.

With Paul sitting closely on the bed, while John was drawing him.

"Here!" he cheered, handing him the slightly wrinkled paper drawn with a bright green crayon.  
Paul beamed, "I'll conserve it forever!"

The two hugged, before parting ways, Paul waving until he could not see John anymore.

-.-.-.

"What do you dream?"

"Mh?"  
John turned around to face his long term best friend, Paul, who was sitting on the side of his bed.

He was home, finally. No more hospital stays and annoying nurses.

He and Paul had known each other since they were 9 and 11 years old and they were now 15 and 17.

They have basically grew up together.

Neither of the boys had never had a friend for so long.

He stretched a bit, before getting up to put a new record on.

"I don't know. I'm pretty happy now. What about you?" he answered, turning around to look into Paul's big hazel eyes.

Paul smiled a bit, getting up to reach his best friend.

He lovingly stroked his auburn hair, styled into a Elvis quiff, before stroking gently one of his soft cheeks.

"My dream is this. Being here with my best friend" he giggled and John giggled back.

"Ya soft git" he mumbled, without heat, walking back towards his bed, throwing himself face down on it.

He didn't even need to turn around to know that Paul had laid down behind him, the only tale tail were his arms sneaking around his narrow waist and the nose nuzzling into his shoulders blades.

He sighed in peace, before turning around and burying his face into his mate's chest, almost like a cat.

He relaxed, feeling Paul's fingers into his hair and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

They stayed asleep like that, without a care in the world.

-.-.-

John had been sick again.  
He had been feeling like shite all day and pretty dizzy during the night.

His auntie Mimi was pretty concerned, monitoring his fever and gently holding him while the medicines were making him feel even more dizzy.

Mimi preoccupied called her friend Mary and quickly the other woman arrived to Mendips, ready to drive them down to the hospital.

"How is he?" she asked concernedly, looking as John's eyes rolled back slightly.  
"No, love. You have to stay awake" murmured Mimi, pressing her lips on the top of his head.

Paul was sitting in the front seat, near his mother, so Mimi could stay behind with the sick boy.

"Johnny, open your eyes, please" pleaded Paul, looking at his friend with sad puppy eyes.

John's eyes opened for a fraction, before a loud groan left his lips and his eyes slipped close again.

"Auntie…" he mumbled, getting closer to the woman, "it hurts…" his breath hitched into his throat and his tired eyes got watery.

"Does your tummy hurt?" whispered the woman, gently rubbing the soft stomach under her hand.

John nodded slightly, before sitting up again, so that he could snuggle his head on her shoulder.

"We're here" announced Mary, helping the others getting out of the car.

John loudly groaned again, body trembling in her arms as he got closer, Paul worriedly walking next to him, softly caressing his face.

"It's going to be alright, love" whispered the dark-haired boy as John was wheeled away.

.-.-.

The doctors had announced that they could see him.

Paul neared the bed, gulping.

John was pale and covered in sweat. A breathing mask was over his nose and mouth.

He was wearing a thin hospital gown, so thin that Paul could see his ribs and sharp hip bones.

His eyes were closed, but the younger boy could see he was going to awake soon.

"He has an infection…" mumbled Mimi to Mary, her voice a mere background noise to Paul, who was closely watching John's face, looking at those freckles over his nose and how the heart monitor was beeping with every beat of John's heart.

It was still beating, thank God.

He noticed that his legs were slightly apart and bent to the knee and so he furrowed his eyebrows.

He looked behind, but saw that the two women were too busy talking to give any attention to him.

He slowly inched down the covers, gasping lightly.

He blushed, seeing what John was wearing underneath.

"Enjoying the view?"

His head snapped up, eyes wide and cheeks beet red.

"You look like a big baby" he said, a small smile on his lips.

" 'not me fault, now is it?" murmured John, voice still croaky and weak.

"Obviously not, love" mumbled tenderly Paul, covering him back up with the covers, before moving so he was sitting closer to the boy's head.

"I was scared to lose you, Johnny" he softly whispered, leaning closer to kiss his forehead.

John smiled softly, "You'll not. We are going to stay together for all our lives" 

The two intertwined their hands, their silver matching bracelets clinging against each other and softly looked into each other eyes, all their love and care on show.

"And plus" added the older boy, smiling croakily, "It's just an urine infection, not something live-threatening. And I'm gonna die soon anyway…" he trailed off, looking away, dark thoughts filling his mind.

"Don't say that!" snapped Paul angrily. "I know that you're disease is rare, but you're not gonna die anytime soon!" he exclaimed, suddenly feeling more sad than angry.

He knew John couldn't help it, he wasn't a positive thinking person.

The fact he hadn't experienced a normal childhood was a big factor.

He remembered him being too sick to go out to play or him being in the hospital.

Sometime, had told him John once, he wished to have a more common disease, or even cancer. At least, he mused, there was a chance to heal.

He gently patted his knee, before leaning down to kiss him again, soft lips posing onto chapped ones, a harsh intake of breath, and suddenly two hands were roaming into his dark brown hair.

"I love you, Paulie"

"I love you too, Johnny boy"

.-.-.

John was released from the hospital the day after.

He was now in his bedroom with Paul, eyeing disgusted the small pill bottle he had so much grew up to resent.

"Other pills" he murmured under his breath, nose scrunched up as he rattled the bottle onto his hand, making two pills fell into it.

He put them in his mouth, groaning slightly at the bitter taste.

"Don't be so happy" said sarcastically Paul, sitting down next to him, patting his belly.

"Ow, don't do that!" he said annoyed, slightly curling on himself.

"Sorry babe" apologized Paul, leaning down to kiss him.

They never did much of anything else, only a small, inexperienced hand job.

The kiss started growing more and more heated, hot tongues brushing against themselves.

Needy breathy moans were escaping the teens mouths as they grinded against each other.

"I want to do it" whispered Paul, mouths still pressed together.

John's only answer was a loud moan and the boy laid down.

The younger one quickly clambered on top, taking off all his clothes until he was only in his briefs.

"So hot" moaned John, hands traveling up and down the boy's sides, setting then on his hips.

Quickly the two got rid of the remaining clothes, now completely naked.

The younger boy's hands hesitantly rested on the tabs of the incontinence pad, or as John called it nappy, he was forced to wear, due to the infection.

"C'mon, Paulie. Take it off, please" 

And Paul quickly snatched it open, taking it off and throwing it towards the scattered clothes in the bedroom.

Feeling Paul staring at him, John grew self conscious, starting to curl on himself.

"No!" shrieked Paul, grabbing his raised arms.

"I'm horrible… I've got so many scars and I'm too thin" mumbled tearily John, blinking away the tears brimming his beautiful brown eyes.

"No, love" whispered Paul. "You're beautiful. All those scars" he said, fingertips gently tracing every little raise of skin on John's abdomen, making the older boy moan yet again, "just tell how brave you've been since birth" 

And he went down with his mouth, tracing every little sign, every little freckle and imperfection on that body.

He towered on John's erection, slowly lowering himself and engulfing him into his warm mouth.

The boy loudly moaned, bucking up with his hips, making Paul choke.

"Sorry" he managed to stutter.

Paul's head was bobbing up and down, growing more and more used to the feeling, getting aroused at the noises John was making.

"Paulie...baby, you're wonderful…Fuuuuck" suddenly, he exploded into the younger's mouth.

Paul managed to swallow everything, gently crawling up and kissing John's open mouth, where the older boy could still taste himself on the younger boy's tongue.

"C'mere" groaned John, passing a through his sweaty auburn locks, a look of pure love in his brown eyes.

Paul smiled, crawling up.

"I want to try something a classmate of mine told me about. But you have to lay down" he said, sitting up.

Paul nodded, taking his place anxiously.

He looked into his eyes, but the look of trust and love into the older's eyes made him feel all giddy.

In an instant, his legs were bent up, knees touching his chest.

"Now, relax" advised John, leaning down between his spreaded legs.

He sighed softly, showing his face between his legs.

"Aaaaaah" Paul's eyes snapped close, mouth wide open in a scream. 

John lapped again at his butthole, prodding and diving in, enjoying Paul's pretty moans and groans.

"Keep doing- ah, whatever you're doing" sobbed Paul, hand finding its grip on the other's hair.

John only obeyed, diligently licking and sucking and biting at the rim.

Paul's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his orgasm released.

Both boys panting slowly fell into each other arms.  
"That was beautiful" mumbled Paul, rubbing his head on John's shoulder.

Who would have said that even if so thin, John was so comfy.

The older boy groaned, stretching until a loud pop was heard, before grabbing a needle and his medicine.

"Do you want to do the honour?" he lazily asked, handing the small needle.

Paul half smiled, measuring the right quantity of medicine, before ignetting it, just a bit above his hip.

"Here, love"

"Thank you, princess. You'd do a nice nurse"

Paul laughed, hitting John with a pillow, before the two burrowed themselves under the heavy blankets.

Before falling asleep, he gently kissed him once again, cradling him in his arms.

'You'll be safe with me' he thought sleepily, 'we're going to live a long happy life...together…"

The night was silent, two boys happily snuggled under warm covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and opinions on this link fic.  
> Comments always make me happy :)


End file.
